Southern Maine CCOP has established three major goals: A. The continued enrollment of patients to treatment protocols to meet CCOP accrual goals, using Cancer and Acute Leukemia Group B (CALGB), and the Dana Farber Cancer Institute as research bases. As a part of this clinical trial work, SMCCOP will explore the feasibility of transmitting protocol data electronically between affiliates and data manager. This will extend the application of the computer program developed during the initial grant period. B. Development of a cancer control pilot study which will test the application of flow cytometric determination of (nuclear tumor markers as a clinical stratification variables. A retrospective pilot study is proposed which will measure seven (7) such variables on specimens from 114 head and neck cancer patients already treated on Dana Farber Cancer Institute protocol 80-016. These variables will then be examined with respect to clinical outcome, including survival, disease free survival, response to chemotherapy, response to irradation, and stage at presentation. Potentially, one or more of these measurements may be then used prospectively to stratify future group wide (CALGB) clinical protocols involving lung cancer, head and neck cancer and breast cancer. C. Undertake a pilot program of smoking prevention for Grades 5-8 in schools in the greater Portland, area. This cancer control project will be an interdisciplinary effort involving SMCCOP physicians, the Foundation for Blood Research, the Division of Health Promotion Research at the University of Vermont, and the University of Southern Maine. The process of implementation will be studied in detail so that it will be more easily applied by other centers.